


First Hunt

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Shameless (US), Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angry Dean Winchester, Angst, Bonding, Crossover, Dean and Mickey bond and it's cute, FBI Agent Castiel (Supernatural), FBI Agent Dean Winchester, FBI Agent Mickey Milkovich, FBI Agent Sam Winchester, First Time Hunting, Fist Fights, Gen, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Mickey Milkovich, Hunter Sam Winchester, Mickey beats the shit out of someone, Minor Angst, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Threats of Violence, Vampires, fake FBI agents, for Mickey, interrogating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: To locate a hidden nest of vampires, the team of hunters must get the man who seems to be behind hiding the vampires to crack and spill where they are, but they're not getting through. That is until Mickey steps up to the plate.Dean doesn't react well.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) & Mickey Milkovich, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Dean Winchester, Mickey Milkovich & Sam Winchester
Series: Shameless/Supernatural AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	First Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH HELLO I'M BACK WITH MORE AU FICS
> 
> This was buzzing around my head while at work so obviously I had to write it down and turn it into a fic. ALSO we got official relationship tags, so SCORE
> 
> Yes, I'm turning this into a series and I'm going to have a lot of fun with it!

“Alright, what’s the plan?” Sam asks Dean as he fixes his tie, looking into the floor-length mirror and smoothing his hair back. “Just going to ask a few questions?”

Dean scoffs. “Nah, not just questions. We gotta get the dude to crack - he’s the one holding the bastards up in hiding. Should try some good cop, bad cop.” They both see Castiel perk up off to the side, Dean quickly pointing at the angel. “Not you.” 

The angel deflates, obviously displeased with not being allowed to take part in the “good cop, bad cop” set-up. Sam looks up when Mickey walks into the room, grinning a bit at the sight of the shorter man clad in a clean suit. “Woah, look at you.” 

“Looking snazzy in that,” Dean grins, fixing his cuffs. 

Mickey glares at them, looking extremely uncomfortable. “I look like a fucking clown.” 

“You get used to it,” Dean chuckles, stepping closer to fix his button-up. “Now, I know this is all new for you, so just stay in the back with Cas and let me and Sammy deal with the prick.” 

Mickey glances over at Castiel, making a face. “You seriously think this guy is holding up a nest of fucking vampires?”

“It’s possible,” Sam chimes in. “All the evidence points to him hiding them. We just need him to tell us where.” 

Mickey hums thoughtfully, looking down when Dean smooths his jacket down and steps back. “Sounds easy.”

“Hopefully,” Dean sighs, turning to rifle through one of his wooden boxes for fake FBI badges. “Say hello to Agent Stones-” He tosses the badge to Castiel. “-and Agent Kyles.” He tosses the badge at Mickey. The Milkovich looks over the badge, eyebrow quirking up. 

“Christ, my dad would kill to have one of these,” he mutters, folding it up and sliding it into his inner jacket pocket. 

Castiel does the same, looking at Mickey curiously. “Why?”

Mickey shrugs. “Illegal shit.” Castiel’s head tilts in that typically confused way of his. Mickey finds it endearing. 

“Let’s get going,” Dean says, grabbing their shoulders and pushing them towards the door. “Got no time to waste.”

Mickey and Castiel watch silently as the two brothers posing as FBI agents question the young-looking blonde who has been giving off a rebellious teenager attitude ever since they step foot in the joint. The way he lazily looks between the two, face bored and brows raising any time the two ask something he finds ridiculous. It’s grinding Mickey’s gears. 

Castiel sighs heavily, looking around the place for any signs of vampire life. Dean looks almost as annoyed as Mickey feels, Sam not too far off. “Then where were you last night, kid?” Dean asks, voice gritting. “Mrs. Rogers claims she saw you sneaking in a stranger into your home here.” 

“That woman says a lot of things,” the boy - Keith - answers easily, leaning back and propping his feet on the corner of the table. “She does a lot of drugs, y’know. Sometimes has hallucinations. The whole neighborhood knows it - just ask around.” Sam and Dean share a look. He keeps going. “I was at my mother's house last night helping her set up for our family reunion. Coming to town in two days. A really important event that is taking up all my time.”

Sam sighs, leaning back in his seat for a moment. Finally, he stands. “Well, we’re sorry for taking up your time. We’ll keep in touch.”

Dean nods and stands as well. Keith smiles tightly, not moving an inch. Castiel looks displeased at the sudden departure, but he keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to piss off Dean. Mickey, however, doesn’t seem to catch the memo. He looks at the two with a frown, keeping his voice low. “Wait, what? I thought you were gonna crack the prick?”

Dean shrugs, keeping his voice low as well. “Relax, this happens sometimes. We’ll keep an eye on-”

“Nah, hold on,” Mickey interrupts, slipping past the two brothers. Keith raises an eyebrow as Mickey comes to stand across from him at the table, eyeing him with a small smirk. Mickey’s eyes narrow and he looks back at the three. “Give me five minutes alone with him.”

“What?” Sam frowns, looking between the two with a nervous glint in his eyes. 

“Agent, we’re done wasting this young man’s time,” Dean says tightly, giving Mickey a warning look. 

Mickey matches his stare. “Five minutes.” 

Dean’s face twists with annoyance, looking at Sam who looks at Mickey worriedly, clearly not trusting the idea of leaving them alone. Castiel clears his throat, taking a step back. “Five minutes. We’ll wait outside.”

Mickey’s lips quirk, amused at Dean’s appalled expression he shoots Castiel. The angel gives him a pointed look and takes another step back, turning to head out the front door. Sam hesitates before grabbing Dean’s arm and directing him towards the door, the front door closing with a click behind them. 

Mickey hums and turns to face the young man, pulling off his jacket. “Alright, kid. Looks like we got five minutes together.”

Keith’s eyes glint, smirk widening. “Exciting.” 

“You do realize this is probably the worst idea ever?” Dean hisses at the other two, pacing on the porch. Sam is leaning against the post, glancing at the door every few moments. Castiel is hovering in front of the door, eyes flickering around the yard silently. Dean keeps pacing. “First off, Mickey doesn’t know one thing about questioning people, especially assholes like that.”

“You don’t know that,” Castiel says, rolling his eyes. 

“I can tell,” Dean grumbles. “Second off, what if that dude just- fucking snatches him while we’re out here? Feeds him off to vampires?”

Sam stiffens. “Wait, seriously?”

Castiel frowns, turning to look at the door. Before any of them can decide about going back inside, a loud crash sounds from inside. Sam reacts first, shoving past Castiel and yanking the door open, hand hovering over his waistband where his gun sits. Dean is right behind him, pulling his gun out while Castiel follows, angel blade sliding into his hand. The three pause though when they walk into the dining room where they left the two, Sam and Dean’s mouths falling open. 

Mickey has Keith pinned down on the ground where the broken kitchen table lies, knee against his chest and knife pressed against his throat. Keith’s face is all bloody and bruising up, teeth bared in a bloody snarl. Mickey bares his teeth back at him, eyes practically glowing. “Better tell me what I wanna know, kid.”

“Fuck you!” Keith snaps, gasping when Mickey presses the blade harder, skin starting to break. 

“Mickey!” Sam shouts, but Mickey doesn’t look at him. “Mick- hey! What are you-”

“Getting answers,” Mickey growls, pushing more weight down on his knee. Keith struggles under him, gasping and digging his nails into Mickey’s wrist, trying to pull the knife away from his neck. “Where are they?”

“I said I don’t-” Keith cuts off when Mickey pulls the knife back, ripping his wrist from his grip to land a punch to his nose. Keith cries out, head jerking back against the ground when the knife is back at his throat. 

“I don’t feel like being nice anymore,” Mickey says lowly, a dark glint in his eyes. “Maybe I should cut off a few of your fingers and shove them up your fucking ass? Maybe the whole fucking arm, huh?” Keith’s eyes flash with fear. Dean opens his mouth but Mickey keeps talking. “Or maybe we can shove your hand down into the disposal? Put your dick in a blender? I think I like that one.” He lifts his head, looking at the three for the first time since they ran in. “Hey, Cas, find me a blender, yeah?”

“Okay okay!” Keith gasps out, struggling under Mickey. “Okay, they’re hiding in the barn behind my parent’s house!” 

Mickey smirks, sitting up a bit but not removing the knife. “How many?”

“Six!”

“Parents know about them?”

“No,” Keith grits out.

Mickey hums and looks back at the two brothers, lips quirked up in a cocky smirk. “Need to know anything else?”

Dean and Sam blink dumbly, still taken aback by the scene before them. The silence is broken when Castiel walks out of the kitchen with a blender. “Found one.” 

“What the fuck was that, Mickey?” Dean snaps, whacking the back of the shorter man’s head. Mickey scowls and covers the back of his head, but Dean smacks the side of his head instead. “Do you realize how dangerous that was?”

Mickey’s eyes flash, shoving Dean back a step. “Fuck you, Dean. I got the answers you needed because you and your piss poor FBI tactic wasn’t working _and_ I saved your ass back there.”

“You should’ve at least run that by us,” Sam puts in, trying to ease the tension. It doesn’t work. The two glaring men ignore him.

“Look, I’m a Milkovich, and this is how we get shit we need,” Mickey growls, shaking his bruised hand out. “It worked, didn’t it? I got the location and helped kill off those fuckers. Mission accomplished!” 

Dean throws his hands up, laughing in bewilderment. “You could’ve gotten hurt! We didn’t know what the guy was capable of, plus you’ve never fought a fucking vampire in your life!”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Clearly, not a lot. He couldn’t land a single hit on me, and those vampires weren’t the worst thing I’ve ever fought.”

Dean makes a strangled noise of anger before he turns and stomps into the kitchen for a beer. Sam sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Mickey…” 

“Don’t,” Mickey grumbles, walking past him. He almost walks smack dab into Castiel, stepping back quickly when he sees how close they are. “The fuck you want?”

Castiel’s eyes bore into his for a moment before he reaches down and grabs Mickey’s bloody hand. Mickey quickly jerks his hand from his hold and Castiel sighs, holding his hand out. “Let me heal it.” 

Mickey’s eyes narrow but Castiel doesn’t waver, waiting patiently. He huffs and sets his hand in Castiel’s, looking away sharply with a glower. Castiel grips his hand gently and covers his knuckles with his other hand, his hands glowing around his for just a moment before he releases Mickey’s hand, knuckles clean and healed up. Mickey looks over his knuckles with a soft hum, glancing up at Castiel before looking away again. “Thanks.”

Castiel smiles a bit, nodding curtly. “Dean will lighten up.”

Mickey shrugs. “Whatever. He can be a little bitch all he wants.”

“I can hear you,” Dean grumbles from the kitchen. 

“Good,” Mickey snaps back at him. 

Sam and Castiel share a look before they move, Sam going for Dean while Castiel grabs Mickey’s arm and guides him out of the room. Sam slips off his jacket, examining Dean out of the corner of his eye. Dean angrily chugs down half of his beer, staring at where the other two disappeared out of the room. Sam clicks his tongue. “It wasn’t that bad, Dean.”

“It was stupid,” Dean growls. 

“But it worked,” Sam says, leaning against the counter next to him. He tilts his head, catching Dean’s eyes. “Why are you really pissed?”

Dean adverts his eyes, taking another swig of his drink. He’s quiet for a moment. “He could’ve gotten hurt, Sammy.”

“Yeah, well, that’s a risk we take all the time,” Sam says quietly. “There a reason you’re more worried about him?”

“He knows nothing about hunting,” Dean defends himself. “Besides, he’s just… he’s like Cas, but without the powers. Not exactly clueless but… accident prone?” 

Sam’s lips twitch. “He’s been a hunter for two days and you’re already protective of him?” Dean shoots him a glare. Sam holds his hands up, grinning. “Don’t point your anger at me.” 

He huffs, setting his bottle down. “I didn’t exactly want him to join us, but…” 

Sam chuckles a bit, thinking back on how persistent Castiel was about the issue. Somehow, in the hours the two left the angel and criminal on their own, they formed a friendship of sorts and Castiel roped Dean and Sam into letting Mickey stay with them - something about how Mickey has nowhere else to go and could prove to be useful in this field of work. Dean was the most hesitant to allow this arrangement, but after Sam cracked and warmed up to the idea, Dean reluctantly agreed. 

“Look, cut him some slack,” Sam says softly, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “He’s tougher than he looks, it seems.” 

Dean grunts but doesn’t respond, prompting Sam to leave him alone to go change. He rubs his temple and sighs, thinking back to how Mickey reacted when he told him to stay in the car. He looked pissed, almost insulted, but when Castiel shot him a look, he sunk back into the seat and grumbled as they left. Halfway through the fight, Dean was pinned down on his back, holding a vampire back with a wooden post to keep the bitch from ripping his throat open with her teeth when a metal rod slammed into her head, knocking her off of Dean. He watched as Mickey raised the metal rod and bashed the vampire’s head in, not stopping until she was no longer moving. 

Dean jerks when he feels a hand brush over his temple, looking up to find Castiel standing next to him. When he lowers his hand, Dean reaches up to feel his temple, finding the gash he was sporting gone. “You should apologize,” Castiel states bluntly. 

“For what?” Dean grumbles, looking away. 

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You know what. We couldn’t have done any of this without him, and you know it.” 

Dean glares at Castiel, but it wavers, knowing he’s right. Castiel nods his head to where he led Mickey out earlier, taking the bottle from Dean and dumping the rest of the contents into the sink. Dean watches him for a moment before he groans in defeat, pushing away from the counter. “Fine.”

He finds Mickey in the library, back against one of the bookshelves and flipping through a book lazily, eyes a bit distant. Dean watches him for a moment, unsure if he wants to disturb him, but when he takes a step back, Mickey’s head jerks around, body tensed up as if ready to fight. Dean holds his hands up in surrender. “It’s just me.”

“Fuck you want?” Mickey growls, not relaxing even the slightest as he turns back to his book. Dean notices it’s a book on vampires. 

“Wanted to make sure you’re okay, I guess,” Dean mutters, moving around the shelf to sit next to him. Mickey glances at him out of the corner of his eye, shifting but not moving away. Dean thunks his head back against the shelf, letting the silence linger as he figures out what to say. Fuck it. “Look, I’m sorry.”

“Piss off,” Mickey snaps. 

Guess this will be harder than he thought. “Look, I just-” He huffs, rubbing the side of his neck. “We don’t know anything about you, or what you’re capable of. I’d trust Sam to do a stunt like that with that stupid kid because I know he can.” Mickey doesn’t say anything, staring hard at the pages of the book. “I’m still not convinced you can be a hunter-”

“Didn’t I kill a vampire?” Mickey interrupts, face twisted like he was insulted. 

“Well, yeah-”

“I grew up in Chicago, man,” Mickey huffs, closing the book with a snap. “Southside. Lots of drugs and gangs and assholes who pick on you because you’re small.” Dean looks at him, eyebrows raising in surprise. Mickey thumbs at the edge of his eyebrow, a tick Dean has picked up on. “My family is well known and well feared. I’ve gotten into plenty of bloody fights worse than those fucking vampires, believe me.” 

“That why you were on the run?” Dean asks softly. 

Mickey shrugs. “Yes and no. The police are after my ass, yeah, but when are they not?” 

Dean hums lowly, noticing Mickey’s body relaxing just a tad. “So that stunt you pulled with the kid? That a family thing?”

Mickey shrugs again. “Yeah. My dad taught me a few things growing up.” 

“He didn’t teach you how to put someone’s dick in a blender to make them talk, did he?” Dean asks, lips quirking up. 

Mickey’s mouth twitches, trying to fight his own grin. “Nah, my older brother did. It’s a fucking mess to clean up afterward though.”

“Wait, you’ve actually stuck someone’s dick in a blender? You weren’t bluffing?” 

Mickey shoots in a smirk. “I don’t bluff.” At Dean’s horrified expression, Mickey’s smirk cracks and he starts laughing. “Dude, you kill demons and shit for a living and have seen some shit. You even went to Hell! How are you surprised by using a blender as torture?”

“I didn’t think you were serious about shoving some dude’s junk in a chopping machine!” Dean almost shouts, making Mickey laugh again. Dean bows his head and laughs as well after a moment. “You are sick!”

“If it makes you feel better, he was a repetitive rapist living on our block,” Mickey says, laughter dying down. “So honestly, he deserved it.”

Dean chuckles for a moment, tilting his head in thought. “Alright, I can get behind that.” 

Mickey grins. “Good. You’re warming up to my Southside ways.”

“Remind me to never visit there.” They laugh again. 

Sam pauses as he walks by, raising an eyebrow at Castiel who’s hovering outside the doorway. “What’re you…” he trails off when Castiel holds a hand up, tilting his head a bit as he stares at a bookshelf. Sam peers in, eyebrows raising higher at the sound of laughing coming from the two men hidden behind the bookshelf. He smiles a tad, leaning in close to whisper to Castiel “Guess they made up.”

Castiel nods curtly, his own lips twitching up. “So it seems.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave your thoughts and, if you have any, prompts you would like to see me write!


End file.
